ABC for grelson
by Forevergrelson
Summary: When Nelson and Grace confess their love for one another it goes up and down. What will happen when the band finds out and worse: What about Molly? Grelson, Zevie and a little Kavin!
1. Chapter 1

ABC for Grelson:

A: Army men: The video game

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first every story! My inspiration for this story is inkheart! She is such an amazing writer and a sweetheart! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Rock!**

**Now on with the story!**

(Kevin's POV)

We had just finished playing "Move with the Crowd" and "Only You can be You" when Kacey's phone rang.

"OMG! New shoe sale at the mall! Come on Stevie we have got to get you new shoes." Said Kacey

Stevie groaned. "Alright, I'll go with you but only for one pair and on one condition: Zander comes with us."

Now it was Zanders turn to groan. "Come on Stevie! Do I have to go with you everywhere?" Zander and Stevie have been dating for two months now! I'm so glad me and Kacey helped get them together. It was so much fun! **(A/N: I really wanted Zander and Stevie to be together because they are an awesome couple!)**

"Yes!" said Kacey and Stevie at the same time.

"Fine." Zander said. And with that the three of them left leaving it to be just me and Nelson.

"Hey Nelson." I said really excited. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Nah," Nelson said, "I'll just stay here." I shrug. Maybe he's in one of his: I wish I could date Grace kind of moods. Whatever.

(Nelson's POV)

While waiting for Kevin to come back with his food I saw Grace and Molly fighting about a pair of shoes. When it was over Grace came into our band room and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's just sometimes she can be so bossy." She put a lot of emphasis on "she".

"Tell me about it." I said. Everyone knew Molly was snobby and bossy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered into my ear. It's icy chill ran down my spine and I shivered.

"Sure." I whispered back to her. I barely had to time finish my sentence before her lips were two inches away from mine….

(Kevin's POV)

I was just about to open the door when I saw Nelson and Grace kissing! I can't believe he wouldn't even tell his best friend that he was dating Grace King! I bet everyone else in the band knows. This calls for some payback. I open the door just as their breaking apart. I try to be as surprised as I can.

"Wait, Kevin." He says obviously confused. I don't wait for the rest. I walk outside.

(Nelson's POV)

Kevin walks out before I could finish my sentence. I turn back to Grace.

"So. What does this make us." I say pointing to me and her.

"I don't know but does this help?" she says pulling me in for another kiss…..

**A/N: I know! I know this was a really short chapter. I don't know if I should do more chapters? Review if you think I should! Hope you guys have a great Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2: BUBBLES!

ABC for Grelson: Chapter 1: BUBBLES!  
**A/N: Thanks Chole7soccer for helping me come up with an idea for this chapter! By the way, hope you guys like my other story what goes up must come down!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Rock!**

(Nelson's POV)

Saturday's are always so boring. Kacey, Stevie and Zander are ALWAYS at the mall and right now Kevin's ignoring me. I ignore my mom's request to go do something and just sit in my room and think about Grace. When my boredom level is at it's minimum my door bell rings. I run downstairs hoping for SOMEONE to hang out with and with my luck, when I open the door Grace is standing right in front of me.

"Hey!" she says bobbing up and down with excitment. "Thought you were bored so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out outside?"

"Sure" I say, grabbing my coat quickly. We go outside and decided to play with bubbles. We go for hours trying to make the perfectly round bubble to take a picture of. At the end of 2 hours we go back inside to make some hot cocoa. That's when Grace decides to ask me about us.

"Is Kevin ok?" Grace asks kind of nervously.

"I don't know I tried texting him but-" I'm cut of by the sound of the hot chocolate machine. I take the two cups and sit down next to Grace so that I can finish my sentence.

"But he won't answer."

"Oh." Grace says. "Sorry" She whispers. I barely catch her words before I lean in to kiss her. She kisses back and we start to stand up and go to my bedroom. She pulls away saying, "Um, ready to go back outside again."

"Sure" I say kind of disappointed. I kiss her cheek and we start to grab our coats.

(Grace's POV)

I was kind of nervous about what me and Nelson were about to do so I ended the kiss. We just started to be a couple and I don't want to ruin it. We grab our coats and go outside without another word. I grab the bubbles and we start to make them again. Finally we get the perfect bubble. We both grab the bubble maker thingy at the same time and this time it's me who leans in first for the kiss. It's a short one and this time Nelson pulls away first with his face red.

"So, um what do you wanna do now?" I ask looking staringly at his little sisters swing set.

"Wanna go on the swings?"

"SURE!" I yell. We race to the swings and I get there first and jump onto the swing. Nelson starts to push the swing and I blush.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I try to take advantage of the moment and ask, "Don't you think it's weird that were together and we've never been on a date?"

"Ok, well what about tonight?"

"No" I say

"What? You actually have to ask me."

"Fine." He starts to walk back inside.

"Where are you going?" I say and start running to catch up with him.

"I have to get ready." he says not stopping for me.

"For what?"

"Something." He said. I knew he was up to something secretive so I left.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Oh! And hope you had a Merry Christmas! Chapter 3: Cold-Hard No!**


End file.
